


Colourless Soul

by themoonknows



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, and a minor smut scene, i think that's all, minor mention of past eating disorder, so i took the matter in my own hands and decided to birth punk!yeol, the punk!yeol i've never gotten but always wanted, there will be swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonknows/pseuds/themoonknows
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and has just graduated high school. Wanting to impress his snobby friends, he decides to get himself a job in order to earn money independently. Everything is fun and games until a mysterious man enters the old bookstore he works at, all dark clothes and inked skin. He’s nothing like the people Baekhyun usually wants to befriend.Or is he?





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> [Aff for cover/poster](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1213680/colourless-soul-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek)
> 
> [Turkish translation by baekyeolturkey](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120207758-colourless-soul)
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm back with a new fic after almost two months of silence. This one is longer than my previous ones, so I hope you won't get bored of it haha. There will be three chapters. I've always wanted to write a fic where one of the characters would be this punk!guy with tattoos and piercings, and here we are now...
> 
> Make sure to comment since that's one of the reasons authors share their work with you guys, and don't be afraid to ask questions! All the love. - A  

Week One – Monday

Generally speaking, Baekhyun isn't one to wake up early on weekdays- at least not since he graduated from Seoul's top University last year - but he still finds himself squinting at the sharp light from his alarm clock on an early Monday morning. The day came at last. Byun Baekhyun is finally going to work for the first time in his life, a job he admits being quite excited to begin.

With a low grunt, he sits up in his small bed, which barely fits him anymore. It did when he was eleven, now it's just awkward for nineteen-year-old Baekhyun to lie down horizontally on it. But it's his childhood bed, one of the few furnitures in his too big apartment that's from his parents’ house. The frayed wooden headboard stands out like a sore thumb compared to the other white polished furniture in his bedroom. 

It's still thirty minutes until Baekhyun has to walk to his new job, so he takes his time while eating breakfast. His morning routine is pretty simple. Just a few pumps of hair gel, some BB cream and a cup of water for breakfast are all the things he needs to feel ready to start the day with a big smile on his lips.

Finally, he'll earn his own money, all by himself. He'll no longer accept his mother's offerings to pay for this or pay for that. After watching so many TV shows about spoiled kids, Baekhyun still surprises himself by how independent he is in the way he acts and how he saves money better than his older brother- who works with business for Christ's sake. 

Once the glass of water is empty, he skips towards his small walk-in-closet and takes on the task to choose an appropriate first-day-at-work outfit. In the end, he eyes himself up and down in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall, regular blue jeans on his legs, matching with the cream-coloured button up. Casual, but not too casual. 

"Good looking as always. Indeed Baekhyun, indeed." One last look in the mirror and he's ready to go on with the day. 

His favourite neighbour, Park Joon, greets him when he steps out of their shared apartment building. Joon is holding a leash with a small poodle hooked to it and is smiling his signature smile as he notices the younger boy stepping outside. The man may be almost thirty years older than Baekhyun, but he's still one of the most down to earth people he's ever met. 

The poodle makes an attempt to lick Baekhyun's hand, but Joon pulls the leash and it retreats with a shrill whine. "So what is young Mr Byun doing up this early a Monday morning? As far as I’m concerned, the apocalypse won't happen in another thirty years, so I don't get why you're up and running at this time a day," the man jokes as usual, and Baekhyun responds with laughter, as usual. 

"Nah man, just heading out for work. Applied for it last week and I'm working my first shift today actually," Baekhyun explains as he eyes the poodle. Small dogs just don't do it for him. 

Joon whistles at that and flaps with his arms like he always does. "Whoa man! That's great! I shouldn't bother you then, good luck man." And with that, Mr Park leaves, dragging his grumpy dog after him. 

Something about Joon always manages to make Baekhyun even happier. Sure, Baek is surely mistaken quite often for seemingly being a typical son of a rich family, but his middle-classed -half American half Korean- neighbour had treated Baekhyun as an equal ever since he moved into this building a few months ago. It feels nice to have someone to joke around with, someone who's not his same-aged friends from school. 

Feeling even more joyful than minutes earlier, he makes his way down the quiet streets. There's barely anyone outside since it's only 7 am- his boss had asked him to come in two hours earlier than usual since it was his first day today- so Baekhyun finds himself quietly humming along to a tune which had been stuck on his head since yesterday. 

He's fortunate enough to live in such a nice area where there's no traffic and the buildings are relatively new, a quiet and peaceful area so to speak. One that makes his parents able to sleep at night and ensures them that their son won't get robbed or killed by some crazy lunatic. Baekhyun supposes he's happy as long as they are. 

Once he reaches the old bookstore, he's so excited to get to work that his whole body is shaking with anticipation. A bell rings as he opens the door to inform the owner that he has arrived. 

The bookstore smells, as expected, of worn-out books and newly brewed coffee. It's not a small shop, but it's not huge either. It's perfect, Baekhyun decides as he takes in his surroundings. Books are stacked in alphabetical order in different coloured bookshelves, some are lying scattered around all over the circular room. They even sell some old LPs, which are also arranged quite neatly in different boxes. Baekhyun couldn't have asked for a cosier workplace. 

The owner of the shop appears from the small room behind the counter down in the right rounded corner. His glasses are resting on his giant nose, making him resemble Professor Dumbledore from one of Baekhyun's favourite movies. The elderly man lets out a huff in acknowledgement as he notices Baekhyun standing by the door. 

"I see my new employee arrived just in time," he says and walks over to the young boy and shakes his hand. “How are you today?”

“I’m good, really good actually. It’s been a while since I was up this early, so it was nice to experience the cool morning air again.”

“I see, I see,” the man sniggers. "There's barely any customers this time a day on weekdays, that's why I'll let you work earlier your first couple of days. Then you'll have to work the normal shifts, as you get accustomed to how all of this works out. Any questions?" Mr Lomander looks expectantly at Baekhyun who shakes his head. 

"Sounds good to me," he assures the older man. "I'll try my best to reach your expectations of me, Sir. Thank you again for letting me work here." 

Mr Lomander pats Baekhyun's shoulder lightly and then steps back. "The pleasure is all mine. It'll be nice to have someone who’ll look after the place the days I'm gone." He throws Baekhyun an apologetic look and continues. "I'm afraid you'll actually be on your own pretty often. You see, my wife is very ill, so more often than not I have to close the shop to stay home with her. That's why I hired you. Hopefully, this won't be a problem?" Mr Lomander says the last part as a question, seemingly nervous for Baekhyun to turn on his heels and leave now when he knows he'll run the shop all by himself at most times. Surely, the old man doesn't know how much Baekhyun is willing to pay for just having a job, something most of his spoiled friend's don't have. 

"I will have no problem of running the store by myself on the days you're away. Of course, you should spend all the time you can with your wife. I bet she's really happy for you to take more days off in the future." Maybe Baekhyun's mum doesn't agree, but he sure as hell knows how to be liked by older people, and he can already tell- by the look on the elder's face- that Mr Lomander likes him. 

"Happy to hear that, young Byun," the owner sighs and smiles at his new employee. Then he claps his hands together and widens his eyes. "Now, let's get this place going." 

When Mr Lomander said that there was hardly any customers before lunchtime on weekdays, he was damn right, Baekhyun acknowledged as he dusted yet another bookshelf. The old man was silently reading a book in one of the three leather armchairs in the lower left corner of the room. Baekhyun himself has been dusting the furniture for almost four hours when the bell on the door finally rings to inform them that a customer has arrived. 

A middle-aged woman walks through the mahogany door and shuts it tightly behind her once she's inside the humid room. She’s holding an umbrella even though it’s summer, probably to protect her wrinkled skin from the harsh sun rays.

From the corner of the shop, Mr Lomander throws Baekhyun an unmistakable look. Baekhyun gets the hint, puts away the duster and clears his throat as he turns towards the woman. 

"Welcome! I'm Baekhyun and I'll be happy to help you if there's anything you want to know." He delivers his lines smoothly and is glad to see the woman nod in his direction before she begins her journey of choosing one of the many books.

 

It's only 3 pm when Mr Lomander calls it a day and assures Baekhyun that it's okay for him to leave since there are almost no customers coming into the shop today. As he leaves the store after saying his goodbyes to his boss, Baekhyun sighs happily and breathes in the fresh air, then walks home. He will definitely love this job, there's barely anything to do after all, so it fits him perfectly.

Just as he's about to unlock the door to his apartment, he notices that the light over his lock is green.

It's only green if there's someone inside.

Gulping loudly, heart beating fast in his chest, he quietly opens the door which- to his fear- is unlocked. All the lights are on and he definitely recalls switching them off when he left the apartment this morning. There's also dull noise coming from the living room, his TV playing on low volume. Before entering the suspicious room, he gets down on all fours and crawls into the room on his right, the kitchen. In one of the drawers, there are sharp knives arranged in size order, so he grabs the larger one and then crawls back to the hallway. 

If he listens closely, he can perceive some kind of noise that sounds like someone's munching on something crunchy. This is evidence enough for Baekhyun. An intruder is definitely inside his apartment. In moments like this, he's grateful for having overprotective parents who have installed a security camera in every room of his, except in his bedroom for private reasons. If Baekhyun is murdered today, there'll at least be evidence and a recording of his assassin. 

 

He gathers as much courage as possible, and then he jumps out from behind the wall, knife held high over his head.

 

A screech fills the air, but it’s not Baekhyun’s.

 

On the couch lies a young man, potato chips scattered all over his clothes and on the velvet cushions. The man appears to be even more frightened than Baekhyun, hence the mess he made as Baekhyun made his appearance.

 

“For fuck’s sake, B! Give a man a warning, would you?” Baekhyun’s best friend yells as he tries his best to brush the chip crumbs off his white dress pants.

 

The man offers his friend a death stare as Baekhyun sighs loudly and puts down the intimidating knife on the table. Jongin is a few years younger than Baekhyun’s 19, but he has always looked older than his age. Although the older of the two would never admit it, he’s always been jealous of his best friend’s height and lean figure. It should be illegal to look so effortlessly handsome while lying on a couch, covered in greasy crumbs.

 

He sits down beside his friend who’s still staring furiously at him. “I thought I’d told you not to use the spare keys unless there was an emergency?” Baekhyun scolds and picks up a chip crumble from the other’s lap, putting it in his mouth. So much for being healthy this week.

 

“It was an emergency! You know those posters I hide under my bed? The ones of all the men?” Baekhyun nods thoughtfully as he thinks about his friend’s collection of underwear models. “Well, guess what? My mum found them when she cleaned my room this morning!”

 

Baekhyun still doesn’t get why this is such a disaster.

 

“How do you think she reacted when she discovered pictures of muscular, naked men under her only son’s bed? She wants me to marry a young beautiful girl whom I can build a secure future with and get kids with. You won’t even believe how she handled the situation!”

 

“But isn’t your mum really nice? She’s never had anything against me being openly gay, so why would she react differently to you?” Baekhyun asks and his eyebrows furrow together.

 

Jongin pouts and throws his arms over his head in annoyance. “That’s exactly what I thought! But you don’t have a company to take over once your dad gets too old. I assume they’re angry and disappointed since they need me to give birth to a son who’ll take over the company once I’m gone. If the others find out that Mr Kim’s son is gay, hell will break loose.”

 

It sucks to see how hurt Jongin is, and he’s right about Baekhyun’s family. Although his parents are rich, they don’t take him for granted and expect him to run their firm as soon as they get too old. Sure, their company had lost a couple of significant customers when the news about their gay son came out, but his parents valued him more than their company.

 

“Maybe I can call my dad and ask him to meet your parents and talk some sense into them? Would that help?” he offers and puts his hand over the younger’s. Jongin intertwines their fingers and nods despondently.

 

“That would be great actually. One successful businessman to another,” Jongin agrees and he finally smiles.

 

They turn the TV off and talks about everything and nothing at all. Jongin asks Baekhyun about his first day at work to which the older assures him that he will feel at home there in no time. Day turns to night and it’s eventually time for Baekhyun to get ready for sleep.

 

“I refuse to go back home!” Jongin whines like a five-year-old child who’s just dropped his ice cream on the dirty pavement. “My mum’s glares will be the death of me, and it will be your fault since you wouldn’t let me stay for just one night!”

 

Baekhyun growls in frustration. Dealing with a grumpy Jongin is the last thing he wants to do when he’s tired. “Then stay for heaven’s sake! Gosh, you’re so annoying sometimes.” There’s no point in arguing tonight, he just wants to go to sleep.

 

Jongin jumps up and down and throws himself into the elder’s arms. “Thank you, B! I knew you’d live up to your expectations of being my best friend someday!” Too tired to respond, Baekhyun just pats the younger’s back lightly a few times before he excuses himself and goes to the bathroom.

 

This is his favourite time of the day, just standing in the shower, his tense shoulders relaxing under the steaming hot water. He brushes his teeth and shaves his non-existent beard, taking his time to drag the sharp razor across his flawless cheeks. His dark eyes scan his own reflection in the mirror. If there’s one thing Baekhyun is thankful for, it’s his appearance he got thanks from his parents' good genes. His hair is dyed in a honey brown colour, making his sun-kissed skin stand out more. When he was younger, he’d been insecure about his large ears, but now he’s grown accustomed to them. They’re a part of him and he’s learned to accept them.

 

Jongin is taking up most of the bed once Baekhyun steps into the bedroom. It’s not often he let visitors stay over for the night, but Jongin is an exception, especially now when his parents are how they are. The younger isn’t wearing any clothes except for his incredibly tight boxers. Baekhyun would’ve been attracted to him if it weren’t for Jongin being his best friend. Besides, he knows stuff about Jongin, which has caused him internal scars for life, so he would never be able to see him as something more than a friend.

 

Baekhyun follows the younger’s example and takes off his sweatpants, but he decides to keep his T-shirt on. He lies down beside his friend and pulls the queen-sized comforter over them both. It’s not very surprising when he feels Jongin’s naked legs intertwining with his own, and Baekhyun sighs in satisfaction when his friend invites him into his warm embrace.

 

“Isn’t this nice?” Jongin breathes into Baekhyun’s hair and the older shuffles closer and hums in agreement. “Wouldn’t it be even nicer if you were actually in this position with someone you actually liked?”

 

Baekhyun can sense what’s coming. “Please, not this again. I’m too tired for this, J,” he whines and closes his eyes, not wanting to hear his friend rant about him getting a boyfriend for the millionth time this year. It’s only June.

 

“C’mon, B! You need someone who can live here with you. This apartment is depressing enough with all the white walls, white floors, white furniture. What you need is a man to move in here with you and spice it up with some colour and life!” They’ve had this talk way too often this last year, ever since Baekhyun moved into the apartment by himself.

 

“Are you saying that my apartment is too boring for your liking? That I have a colourless home and a colourless soul?” Baekhyun jokes since he doesn’t’ have the energy to protest and fight for his sake this late at night.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Baekhyun huffs in annoyance but moves closer to his friend. “And that’s why I’ve set you up to a blind date next week, and that’s why you have to go.”

 

The mention of a blind date makes Baekhyun sit up straight in the bed. Jongin follows and looks down at his friend, who’s looking anything but excited right now.

 

“I hope you’re joking right now, and if not, you should put on your clothes and run for your life,” he breathes through his nose and he tries his best to not get angry with Jongin. He knows his best friend only wants what’s best for him, but the younger’s way of dealing with things are sometimes not the greatest. “Do you remember what happened last time you set me up for a date?”

 

Jongin flushes but shakes his head in disagreement. “I promise that it won’t end up like that time, okay? I’ve made sure that it’s no one over the age of thirty.”

 

Both of them get silent for a moment as they think back to Baekhyun’s last blind date with an 82-year-old grandpa who was looking for someone to raise his grandchildren with him. They shiver at the exact same time.

 

Baekhyun sighs, exhaustion resting heavily on his shoulders and eyelids. He shouldn’t have to deal with this stuff when there’s work waiting for him in just a few hours. “Next week?”

 

Jongin gains some of his confidence back when he notices that his friend isn’t fighting back. “Next week on Wednesday at Cloud 9, your favourite restaurant.”

 

“No one over the age of thirty?”

 

“He’s actually the same age as you. I’ve met his friend in real life and we’ve planned everything together, so there shouldn’t be any surprises that day,” Jongin assures and smiles as Baekhyun lies down again. They tangle their legs together and Baekhyun invites himself into the younger’s embrace again.

 

There’s really no point in arguing with Jongin tonight. Either the date will end up great or it will be awful and Baekhyun will be scarred for life. What is there to lose?

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Week Two

 

The rest of the week passes by without any major events happening. Baekhyun made sure to call his dad when he walked home from work a few days ago, and his father promised to talk to Jongin’s dad. Work had been great. Baekhyun had worked for only a few hours during the first week, but Mr Lomander informed him that he would start to work normal hours the upcoming week since he has to stay at home with his wife.

 

Wednesday is coming up too, something Baekhyun isn’t too happy about. But he has decided to go anyways, mostly for Jongin’s sake. It’s not that dating is something bad; it’s just that Baekhyun has been single for almost all his life and he’s comfortable with how everything is right now. Ever since his last relationship ended when he was fifteen with a broken heart, he had decided to focus on his studies. But now school is over and he has all the time in the world to find someone whom he can share his happiness with. Still, the idea doesn’t sound too appealing.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Week Three – Monday

 

The summer sun has been up for a couple of hours when Baekhyun unlocks the wooden door to the second-hand store. Chirping birds can be heard through the open windows as soon as he opens them. He’s got a long day ahead of him, having to work until late midday, although Mr Lomander assured him that he can close the shop earlier if he wants to. But Baekhyun has decided to work late this week since he wants to make a good impression on his boss.

 

Wednesday is another story though. He’s supposed to be at the blind date at 8 in the evening, and he needs at least a few hours to get ready for the date. It may not have been him who signed up for the date, but he’s still going to look his very best to make a good first impression on the other guy.

 

Baekhyun entertains himself by cleaning the store as always. No matter how many times he scrubs the floor or dusts the shelves, there’s always more dirt coming off. When he’s not cleaning, he’s brewing more coffee or chats with the few customers that come in every half hour or so.

 

He has never really been a fan of books, always comparing them to the boring academic books. Being alone in a bookstore isn’t one of Baekhyun’s favourite things, so after a while, he gives after and grabs a random book from under the cashier. That’s where they keep the older books.

 

“Do not show these to any regular costumers,” his boss had said when he showed him around on his first day at work. “These are special books for some of our collectors that stops by every now and then.”

 

Why some would collect these types of books is a question to Baekhyun. He’s skimming through the worn out pages when a new customer steps through the door at lunchtime. He immediately puts the book down and stands up to greet the person. Baekhyun gulps nervously as he takes in the other’s appearance.

 

The man has coal-black hair with a messy fringe covering his forehead. Around his neck is a thick leather choker with a metallic ring dangling on the front. Black skinny jeans hug his skinny thighs and bony knees appear from the rips in the pants. To match the jeans, he’s wearing a black T-shirt with a faded print on the front. It’s probably a band’s logo or something, Baekhyun doesn’t recognise it at least.

 

Tattoos are covering almost every inch of his skin, only his face and knuckles being free from the body art. Baekhyun stares at a big grey snake that looks like it’s making its way up the man’s neckline, its tail wrapping around his neck. It’s a great piece of work, even Baekhyun - who’s got no experience what so ever with tattoos - can tell.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes finally take in the other’s face. Heavy eyeliner makes the man’s dark eyes look extremely intense and there are piercings decorating both his left eyebrow and lower lip. There’s also a silver ring pierced through his nasal septum. All these decorations covering his body make him look like a weed-smoking criminal. That’s what Baekhyun thinks at least.

 

There’s something about the man that makes him appear less scary though. His ears. Two large ears – even larger than Baekhyun’s own, a miracle – sticks out from the coal hair. They make the man look younger and less intimidating than he probably would look with normal sized ears. That doesn’t stop the man from piercing them too, though, as centimetre wide neon stretchers are decorating both ears. Seeing someone with this many tattoos and piercings is pretty unusual in this part of Seoul, or maybe in South Korea overall. And that’s why Baekhyun is shocked at first.

 

The man doesn’t even look up to greet the employee as he walks right past him towards one of the oldest book sections in the far left corner. Baekhyun doesn’t open his mouth either, just stands there like a complete idiot. He needs some time to regain his consciousness before he’s ready to stand behind the counter again.

 

It feels like an eternity, Baekhyun subtly eyeing the abnormal boy as he slowly drags his fingers across every spine of the books in the section he’s in right now. Everything feels too quiet, and silence isn’t something Baekhyun is accustomed to.

 

It takes him another ten minutes to finally gain the courage to talk to the customer. With determined steps, he walks up to the man – who still doesn’t even spare Baekhyun a glance – and smiles his signature smile. It isn’t until now he realises how tall the other man is, probably a whole head taller than himself. One of the few things he’s not very happy about inheriting from his father: his short height.

 

The shorter of the two clears his throat. “Are you looking for something special?”

 

The man doesn’t even make an indication of hearing a word of what Baekhyun just said. An awkward silence.

 

“I have a few books I can recommend to you. Anything from award-winning biographies to ancient children’s books,” Baekhyun tries again but gets no response what so ever. The man just keeps looking down on the many books on the table, his eyes moving from left to right in slow motion.

 

“Or you can just come up to me if you need anything.” The laugh that leaves Baekhyun’s mouth sounds way too forced to be genuine. “I’ll be by the counter, just chillin’, reading books, as you do, in a bookstore. Yeah okay great.” He retreats back to his safe place behind the desk and dabs the sweat drops away.

 

Baekhyun isn’t used to feeling awkward, but what he had just experienced was nothing but bloody painful. The employee sits down again and rolls his thumbs. He can’t help but throw the weird man a few glances every now and then.

 

Why wouldn’t he answer him? Sure, he looked way cooler than Baekhyun, but that didn’t give him the right to be a complete asshole.

 

After what feels like an eternity, the man finally drags his feet towards the counter, only one book in his hand. He puts the book down in front of Baekhyun and chews lazily on a gum. Spearmint.

 

Baekhyun almost chokes on his own saliva when he looks down at the thin book. “Pippi Longstocking? Really?” The tall man shrugs but doesn’t answer. How unpredictable.

 

His whole body itches to say something, anything. But Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut and puts the yellow book in a plastic bag. The man makes sure to put the money on the table instead of handing it directly to the other. He rolls his eyes, but accepts the money and just like that, the boy is gone, the bag with the book nowhere to be seen and the mahogany door wide open.

 

Great lad that one.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

“I owe you my life and all my future earnings!” Jongin’s voice is loud and screechy from the speaker. “My parents may not be completely understanding just yet, but they’ll probably be in the near future, all thanks to your father.”

 

Baekhyun’s laugh is genuine, already feeling like he’s two kilos lighter. “You don’t owe me anything, J, and I’ve told you this a hundred times already. It’s really nothing. I would expect you to do the same thing for me if it ever came to it.”

 

“Still, I owe you a meal at least! Can I come over tonight?”

 

“Is this your way of getting an opportunity to sleep with me, Mr Kim?” The loud laugh on the other end makes the speaker of Baekhyun’s phone crack and his whole kitchen is filled with deafening, echoing noises.

 

“I’ll stop by in an hour or so,” Jongin declares after a moment of comfortable silence. “Soup or chicken?”

 

“Why not both?”

 

“That’s my man.”

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Empty cartons stained with grease lies scattered on the living room floor as Jongin burps aloud, throwing Baekhyun into another laughing fit. It’d been the younger’s idea to pop a bottle of champagne to make their dinner more culinary. Culinary or not, Baekhyun has never been one to turn down an offer to drink on a weak day. Besides, it’s only 8 PM, so he will have plenty of time to sleep early.

 

“Fuck man. You were born with maids wiping your ass with banknotes, but you’re still as equally disgusting as a five-year-old kindergartener.” Karma is a bitch because just when Baekhyun outs the words, a deep burp escapes his lips.

 

Another five minutes of laughing hysterically and Jongin runs to the bathroom to throw up. He’s always been known for being quite the party pooper. In fact, two weeks earlier, Jongin had emptied his stomach’s contents onto their other friend Jongdae’s lap after a night out. Jongdae only agreed to forgive him when Jongin bought him one of the most expensive whiskeys on the market a week later.

 

10 PM and Baekhyun finds himself lying squished between his pillow and a snoring Jongin. The whole room is spinning and it doesn’t even stop when he closes his eyes. This is the part he hates about drinking. It’s all fun and games until you have to go to sleep while sobering up. Why did he drink again?

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Week Three – Tuesday

 

Pain. Pain is everything Baekhyun feels as he forcefully opens his eyes to squint at his beeping alarm clock. His whole head is already throbbing and it feels like he has swallowed the whole Sahara desert in his sleep. Stumbling to his feet, not really taking any notice of the whining lump that is his friend, he lumbers to his walk-in-closet, whispering lecturing words to himself.

 

Had it been fun drinking with Jongin last night? Yes. Had it been worth it even though there was a workday the day after? No.

 

Miraculously, Baekhyun actually manages to appear somewhat alive-looking after a taking a warm shower and downing a big bottle of water. He leaves his wallet on the kitchen table for Jongin to buy some breakfast since he knows the younger didn’t bring his with him last night.

 

As always during the past week, Park Joon greets him as soon Baekhyun steps outside the apartment building. His neighbour never fails to make even a sleepy and hangover Baekhyun laugh, so the younger sees Joon as his personal morning vitamin.

 

A long day at works waits for him today, just like the day before. But Baekhyun shouldn’t whine. He’s still overly excited to even have a job, to not have money stuck up his ass and a silver spoon feeding him constantly. This is his opportunity to be an independent nineteen-year-old graduate.

 

Silence welcomes him as he steps into the store. Of course, Baekhyun gets sad whenever he thinks about Mr Lomander staying at home with his sick wife, but he can’t help but enjoy the relaxed atmosphere in the ancient bookstore.

 

Baekhyun brews himself a cup of tea, not really a fan of drinking coffee like the most of the teenagers his age. For the time being, his favourite flavour is an English green tea with a hint of refreshing peppermint. Since there’s not much else to do, he sits down by the counter with his steaming hot tea in one hand and the same book he skimmed through yesterday in the other. There’s not really anything to complain about.

 

Sometime after 12 pm, the first customer of the day comes in. Baekhyun – who was about to fall asleep on the uncomfortable stool – stands up and plasters on a blinding smile, proudly showing his white teeth. His smile falters for just a second as he recognizes the costumer, but he doesn’t let his discomfort show, so he widens his smile again.

 

It is the same boy as the day before, the scary punk guy with a stare that could murder innocent puppies with just a blink of an eye. This is the last thing a hungover Baekhyun wants to deal with on a day like this. But he has to act his best at all times so that Mr Lomander won’t fire him for being a snotty employee.

 

Maybe the guys just had a bad day yesterday? Yeah, that was probably it!

 

“Hello! Nice to see you again!” All Baekhyun is met with is a strange look thrown in his direction. The man walks past the counter and heads towards the same section he had studied yesterday.

 

So much for having a bad day.

 

Baekhyun really wants to leave it at that, but he just can’t believe how someone can be so incredibly rude! Here he is, just a new employee trying to do his job the best he can, and what is he met with: Arrogant people who don’t even bother to look at him.

 

Baekhyun is not used to being ignored, hell no. Byun Baekhyun is the light of the party, the joker of his group of friends, the perfect most respectful son to his parents. Byun Baekhyun will not have this. No matter how tired he might feel, he still manages to take a deep breath, counts to ten and drags his feet to the haughty man.

 

The man looks somewhat similar to the day before, wearing the same ripped jeans and an almost identical black printed T-shirt. There’s a different choker around his neck today though. This one looks like a leather belt, its metallic décor shifting in both silver and gold. It would’ve looked good as a belt, not as something to wear around your neck. Baekhyun really wishes he could be able to understand why people wanted to dress like this.

 

“Did you forgot to remove your belt from the jeans?” he asks and halts when he’s a few feet away from the man.

 

No answer.

 

He tries again. “I mean it looks like you forgot about it and threw the belt into the washing machine with the jeans.” The man doesn’t look up but his fingers stop stroking the books’ spines. “It has shrunken quite a bit since it barely fits around your neck. Or maybe it’s your baby brother’s?”

 

Two dark eyebrows knit together in confusion and in irritation. “It’s called a choker.”

 

This is the first time Baekhyun hears the man’s voice and boy is he about to run for his life. It’s definitely one of the darkest and deepest voices he’s ever heard in his nineteen years of life. It reminds him of big rocks rolling down a mountain, always going lower and lower down towards the ground.

 

Taken aback by the sudden statement, Baekhyun clears his throat and lets out a shaky breath. “Choker, belt, whatever. It doesn’t look like something you should wear around your neck.”

 

His eyes wander down to the neckpiece. It hugs the man’s throat so tightly so that it’s impossible for it to be comfortable in any way. Whenever the man swallows, his Adam’s apple tries to break free from the tight fit. No wonder they call it a choker.

 

“Then you should be grateful you don’t own one of these,” the tall man says matter-of-factly.

 

“I guess I should.”

 

The man goes quiet again and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. Maybe the customer thought that Baekhyun was coming off as rude? It hadn’t been his intention to insult the taller; this was just his failed attempt at breaking the ice. Obviously, it hadn’t worked at all, or perhaps it had. He’d gotten a few words out of the abnormal man, although they hadn’t been the most promising to begin a new lifelong friendship.

 

“So, what are you looking for today? Couldn’t find everything yesterday?” The man just shakes his head at Baekhyun’s attempt to start a new conversation. The employee tries his best not to act offended. “You’re really great with words, aren’t you?”

 

Baekhyun stares in disbelief as the man walks past him to get to another section on the other side of the circular room. The sudden movement makes him lose his balance for a split second, but he quickly regains it as he steadies himself by grabbing a nearby bookshelf. He refuses to give up though, instead - not so discreetly - shuffling up to the man again, peeking up over the tall man’s broad shoulders. The eccentric man is currently going through a stack of colourful books, his large hands caressing the fragile spines.

 

Attempt three. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to ask, his curiosity kind of took over.

 

“Why is knowing my name important?” the man asks, not even a little surprised by Baekhyun appearing right behind him.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes a large step to the side so that he’s now standing beside the tall man. “Shouldn’t every good store owner know the name of reappearing costumers?”

 

For the first time, the man casts Baekhyun a glance, finally acknowledging his existence. For being an awkward punk, the man is really good at keeping eye contact. It’s almost to the extent that even outgoing Baekhyun wants to look away.

 

“Where’s the owner of the store?” The question throws Baekhyun off guard, not really expecting such a direct query. “Where’s Oliver?”

 

Oliver? Baekhyun has to think for a while to comprehend whom this Oliver guy is. Then it hits him. “Do you know Mr Lomander personally or are you just a really loyal customer?”

 

The man keeps staring at Baekhyun like he’s an idiot for not bothering to answer his question. It seems like he’s suddenly reminded of how much he’s staring because he diverts his eyes towards the stack of books his hands keep caressing.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t want the man to go quiet again, not now when he’d finally managed to make him speak. “Mr Lomander is home with his sick wife and he hired me to manage the store until he gets back,” Baekhyun informs the tall man and eyes him curiously. “Is there anything of importance that you have to speak with him directly, or can I forward a message?”

 

“No, I just wondered since he wasn’t here yesterday either,” the man states and grabs a yellow book, then turns around on his heels and heads towards the counter, a confused Baekhyun trying to keep up behind him.

 

Before Baekhyun manages to stand behind the counter, the man takes out a few bills from his jean pocket and lays them on the wooden desk, not even giving Baekhyun the opportunity to hand him any change. And then he’s out the door, the golden bell’s loud jingle being evidence enough to declare the man’s leave.

 

What the hell is wrong with that guy? And why is Baekhyun so intrigued by his odd behaviour?

 

Sighing desperately, Baekhyun slumps down behind the counter, leaning his tired back on the desk. He just wants this day to be over.


	2. Grey

As soon as the very tired and dehydrated teenager steps through the door of his own apartment, he’s met with the sound of loud laughter and the warm smell of hot chocolate. Around his small dining table sits his three friends, clearly invited by Jongin, who’s the only one with a key to Baekhyun’s apartment. Speaking of Jongin, the boy is still dressed in only a pair of sweatpants, the same clothes he went to sleep with last night. He’s currently choking on the scolding hot chocolate, coughing so hard that some of it splashes onto the white table.

 

Jongdae and Sehun are also having a blast, so it seems. While Jongdae is busy saving Jongin’s life, Sehun is letting out inhuman noises while recording the bizarre incident, tears of joy amusement down his flawless face. Baekhyun – who’d been feeling quite down during the remaining time of his shift- can’t help but to smile at his friends, immediately pouring a glass of water and handing it to a purple-faced Jongin.

 

Once Jongin is able to breathe normally again, the four friends sink down into the hard chairs, letting their laughs die out at last. “You guys are completely mental,” Baekhyun chuckles as he wraps his arm around Sehun’s shoulders.

 

“Man, you should’ve seen the way you looked when you choked on that drink, Jongin!” Sehun laughs and wipes away non-existent tears from his eyes. “I honestly thought you were going to pass out there for a while.”

 

“Glad you recorded the whole thing instead of actually helping me. I could’ve died for heaven’s sake.”

 

“At least you would’ve died while laughing with your best friends,” Sehun jokes and lets out a loud cry as Jongin kicks his shin under the table.

 

The two youngsters start to bicker as per usual, so Jongdae motions for Baekhyun to retreat into the living room with him instead. Baekhyun throws his legs onto Jongdae’s lap without getting any complaints as soon as he lies down on the sofa. His friend can probably tell that Baekhyun is exhausted to hell and back, so that’s perhaps why he doesn’t question Baekhyun as he asks for Jongdae to give him a well-deserved leg massage.

 

Baekhyun can’t help the moan slipping out from his lips as Jongdae’s fingers start massaging his tense calves.

 

“Tough day at work today?” his friend asks and smirks at Baekhyun’s failed attempts to hold in his embarrassing moans.

 

“Not really. Just tired, since a certain someone insisted that it would be a great idea to drink champagne on a weekday. That certain someone doesn’t have a job, so that’s probably why he thought he was clever.”

 

“I assume that certain someone is our lovely friend Jongin?” Baekhyun only groans and nods in confirmation. “Well, I heard you have something to look forward to tomorrow. A blind date means getting off your shift earlier, right?”

 

Shit. Baekhyun hadn’t even given the stupid date a single thought today. But Jongdae is right. He will get off earlier tomorrow so that he has time to get ready for the evening. Although the idea of going on a date tomorrow doesn’t sound the least appealing today, he knows he’ll be at a better mood as soon as he gets to sleep. Just like he’d reminded himself hundreds of times already, the worst thing that could happen is for the date to be a complete catastrophe, but that would be it. He doesn’t have to meet the guy ever again and that’s why Baekhyun doesn’t need to be worried. Worrying just makes things worse and it always makes Baekhyun ill to his stomach.

 

“I’ll go and fetch you a glass of water and something to eat, then you should go to bed, okay?” Jongdae lifts his friend’s legs off his lap and makes his way towards the kitchen where the two youngsters are still bickering like an old married couple.

 

Baekhyun contentedly accepts the ice-cold beverage and the banana his friend hands him. It’s ridiculous really, but he can’t help thinking about that costumer’s fondness of yellow books as he peels the colourful fruit. This is not the time for Baekhyun to be reminded by that arrogant punk, so he shakes all thoughts of him from his head and quickly eats his tiny meal.

 

As soon as he swallows the last bite of the banana, he lies down on his couch, his eyelids immediately getting heavy as he rests his head on the velvet cushion. He whispers a thanks to Jongdae when the other puts a blanket over him, making sure to refill the empty glass of water before he switches the lights off and leaves the living room.

 

It’s summer, so it’s still bright outside, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less. All he cares about right now is sleeping, so that he will wake up feeling fresh and - hopefully - in a better mood tomorrow. After all, he wants to make a good first impression on his date. It takes him no time at all to fall asleep to the sound of his three best friends laughing in the kitchen.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Week Three – Wednesday

 

Just like the two previous days, the mysterious costumer walks into the store by lunchtime, both to Baekhyun’s exhilaration and dissatisfaction. This time, though, Baekhyun decides to not utter a single word as the man steps through the door, looking as dark and gloomy as ever.

 

It’s the same procedure today. The man spends almost half an hour looking through different stacks of books, all the while Baekhyun sips on his tea and eyes the strange man.

 

He just can’t understand why the customer doesn’t want to interact with Baekhyun. Is it because the employee doesn’t look anything like the tattooed man? Is it because he thinks he’s too cool and important for Baekhyun? All the latter wants is to be a good employee and for the stupid man to not criticise Mr Lomander’s choice of staff as soon as said old man returns to work.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes are dry and itchy from staring too much, when the man finally drags his gigantic feet towards the counter. It’s not really surprising when yet another yellow book is placed onto the wooden surface of the desk. The history of Swedish architecture, Baekhyun reads as he turns the book in his hand so that he can see how much it costs. First a children’s book and now this?

 

“Architecture? You never cease to surprise me”. Baekhyun had to speak at last. It’s in his nature.

 

Of course, the man doesn’t answer, just taps his long fingers on the polished counter. Baekhyun wants to throw the book in his face just so that he will get a reaction, any kind of reaction would be great.

 

A stupid idea crosses Baekhyun’s mind. “Mr Lomander called me this morning.” The new topic seems to gain the man’s attention as he lifts his head so that he can look at Baekhyun from behind his dark fringe. “He wanted me to remind the weird, arrogant customer- who always buys yellow books- to not treat his staff like they’re non-existent. Oh, and he also wanted to remind the same guy that it wouldn’t hurt him to open his mouth to speak once in a while.”

 

The man lets out a heavy breath and stares at Baekhyun like he wants to strangle him right there and then. The shorter of the two tries his best to act indifferent, not wanting the other to think he regrets outing the words.

 

At last, the man speaks. “How much does the book cost?”

 

Baekhyun groans inwardly. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

 

“Why would I have to talk to you?”

 

“Because that’s what people do when someone speaks to them or asks them questions!”

 

Baekhyun hadn’t meant to raise his voice and he immediately regrets it when he sees how the taller man raises his eyebrows. He watches as the man raises his hand to his face and starts twirling on one of his snake bites piercings. The simple action shouldn’t look as intimidating and hot as it does.

 

The man repeats his question as he continues to eye Baekhyun with curiosity. “How much for the book?”

 

It’s a lost battle, and the smaller knows it. “It’s ₩1000.” The man hands him the money and accepts the white plastic bag Baekhyun gives him to carry the book. He turns on his heels and opens the heavy door.

 

“Have a good day, Mr Grumpy Pup.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes shoot up as he watches the man winking at him before leaving the shop. He actually winked at him! That’s one of the last things he thought he would ever see the scary man do. His stomach feels weird, almost like it does when he’s riding roller coasters or whenever his parents are showering him with compliments of what a good son he is.

 

And Baekhyun is scared because he knows his stomach and he knows himself. And he certainly knows his stomach shouldn’t react like this when someone like him winks at him.

 

After calling Mr Lomander and informing him about his plans this evening, Baekhyun closes the shop at 5 pm and waits outside for his friend to pick him up. Jongdae just got his driving license and wants to drive as much as possible lately, so that’s why Baekhyun had agreed for him to pick him up even though the walk home is relatively short.

 

When they reach Baekhyun’s apartment, an excited Jongin greets them by the door, just as if it was his own apartment and not his best friend’s. Baekhyun’s two friends help him with looking decent and getting dressed. Being the simple man he is, he decides to wear a pair of casual black jeans, a white button up and his favourite dress shoes.

 

When it comes to styling hair, Jongin is a pro, so he gladly offers Baekhyun to style it for him, to which Baekhyun of course accept the offer. He’s nervous at first when Jongin combs through his hair and parts his ordinary bowl cut fringe. The younger then blow-dries his fringe to the left side of his face, making sure to add some unknown cream to add some texture to it. To complete the look, Jongin straightness the remaining hair, finishing by spraying some mist into the hair.

 

All it takes is one look in the bathroom mirror and Baekhyun is in love with his new hairstyle. It makes him look more mature than his nineteen years of life, giving him the illusion of appearing at least a few years older. Baekhyun thanks his friend by giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which Jongdae make grossed out noises.

 

Wearing makeup isn’t something he usually does, but he doesn’t contradict when Jongin applies some BB cream onto his already decent skin. Jongin also persuades him to wear a thin layer of lip tint and some brown eyeliner to enhance the colour of his eyes.

 

“Have you eaten anything today?” Jongdae asks as the three friends finally have some time to relax in the kitchen. Baekhyun is supposed to be at the restaurant at 8 pm, so he doesn’t have to leave for another thirty minutes or so.

 

“I drank a strawberry smoothie before I left for work this morning. Didn’t really feel like eating any lunch today.” He thinks about the tattooed man who comes in during lunch time every day at work.

 

Jongdae immediately stands up and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. He sets it down in front of Baekhyun and waits patiently for him to pick it up.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, not really unaccustomed to his friends always checking up on him. “Guys, it’s been almost half a year since I last fainted. You really don’t have to worry anymore.” His stomach growls as he takes a big bite of the apple, already feeling his energy increasing.

 

“Last time you told us not to worry, you ended up at the hospital with scary tubes pumping nutrition into your lifeless body. All while the both of us,” Jongdae looks at Jongin who nods in agreement, “just stood there like idiots, neither of us able to help you in any way.”

 

Sighing loudly, Baekhyun thinks back about the time when the stress and pressure had won over him. School had been insane, him handing in assignment after assignment. Sure, he’d graduated with perfect grades, but he lost his physical health in the process. But he’s better now, he really is. He always eats at least two times a day, even though he may not eat the biggest portions. After several months of seeing a therapist and being handed a personalised eating schedule, he finally feels healthy and relaxed again.

 

He finishes the apple in a few more bites while his two friends observe him nervously. “And look where we are now. I’m happy and I’m healthy and that is all because of you guys. So please stop blaming yourselves for what happened months ago.” The core of the apple is thrown into the bin beside the refrigerator and he confidently meets the other boy’s eyes.

 

Jongin exhales and sinks down into one of the chairs, pouring up a glass of water to Baekhyun in the process. “We know, we know. But you can’t blame us for being worried about you.”

 

“I’m older than the both of you, so it’s actually my job to be worried about you. Not the other way around,” Baekhyun laughs but accepts the water and sips on it while the three friends continue on with their chatter as if the serious discussion never happened.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

As expected, Jongdae drives him to the fancy restaurant that is located on the outside of Seoul. He made sure to bring money so that his date won’t have to pay for him too, especially now since they’re apparently the same age. Jongdae makes him promise to call as soon as he wants to go home so that he can come and pick him up. With a last encouraging hug, the two friends part ways and Baekhyun heads towards the extravagant entrance.

 

Two elegantly dressed men open the glass door for him as he approaches them. He bows politely and gives the waitress his full name. She checks his name on the list she carries in her arms and motions for him to follow her up a short stair. 

 

He doesn’t feel uncomfortable while walking through the extravagant restaurant. After all, he was born in a wealthy family, so eating at these types of restaurants isn’t uncommon for him.

 

The waitress walks in front of him and then stops when they reach a small table set for two. Baekhyun halts immediately as he notices the man sitting down at the table, and by reading the other man’s face, he can tell that he is as surprised as himself. The waitress drags out the chair and Baekhyun sits down numbly, and he forces himself to look at her as she hands them their menus. She lights a candle and places it in the middle of the table, then she excuses herself and walks away. Baekhyun gulps as he sneaks a look at the other man again and is relieved when the familiar person doesn’t meet his gaze. 

 

It’s the arrogant, tattooed man from the bookstore.

 

Baekhyun wants to sink through the floor and call Jongdae straightaway.

 

Even though they’re clearly in a really expensive restaurant, the man looks like his normal self. The choker around his neck is thinner than usual, though, a simple satin one with a small golden ring combining the two necklace strings. Instead of a washed out T-shirt, his upper body is clothed in a black denim shirt.

 

It’s a very colourless outfit, but it’s what to expect from someone like him to wear.

 

Before he’s able to come up with an excuse to run for his life, the other man opens his mouth, for the first time being the one to start a conversation.

 

“Not you again.” Okay, that wasn’t the response Baekhyun had hoped for. His head snaps up in annoyance as soon as the words leave the other’s pierced mouth.

 

“I wished I could say the same, but I’m not a complete asshole like you.” Baekhyun is taken aback by his own boldness. Baekhyun may be many things, but he’s not one to take shit from people who don’t even know him. “So now. You can either leave or you can stay and try to enjoy good food since our lovely friends actually managed to book a table here.”

 

While stubbornly chewing on his lower lip, he grabs the menu and looks through it, trying his best not smile when he notices the man following his action. Eating at an expensive restaurant is apparently not something the pierced man does very often. His intimidating looks and bitten expression make him look way out of place. It’s almost amusing.

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the waitress appears again and writes down their orders. Baekhyun snorts when the man orders a bottle of red wine and tofu salad. He doesn’t strike Baekhyun as the type of man to drink wine. And who the hell orders a simple tofu salad when you can buy a medium rare steak with Hasselback potatoes?

 

“So…” Baekhyun begins and almost chokes on his water when the tall man looks at him. “Who was kind enough to set you up on this romantic date?”

 

The man must be getting bored of giving Baekhyun the silent treatment because he takes less than a few seconds to answer. “One of my closest friends told me that it would be a great idea. I’ll probably kill Joonmyeon as soon as I see him.”

 

“Joonmyeon, huh? Well, apparently he conspired with my friend, Jongin, and here we are now. Who said having friends is a good thing?”

 

The man just shrugs and observes the waitress as she approaches their table again, this time balancing a wine bottle on a silver tray. She pours the wine into two glasses and then backs away, informing them that their dinner will be ready in less than thirty minutes. That means thirty more minutes of hell.

 

“Since we’ll have to spend some time together this evening, why won’t you tell me your name?”

 

Dark eyes stare into Baekhyun’s. “Why do I have to tell you my name first?”

 

“Have it your way.” Baekhyun leans back in the chair, though still sticking to the rules of etiquette and straightens his spine. “My name is Byun Baekhyun and I’m nineteen years old. I currently work at a bookstore and live in my own apartment in a peaceful part of Seoul.” He takes a sip of the wine and cringes inwardly at the taste of it. Wine isn’t his favourite type alcohol, so to say.

 

“It’s Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.” The man states it so casually, his fingers playing with his eyebrow piercing.

 

Baekhyun had expected his name to be Cool-Ass-Dude-Wine-Lover-324, but Park Chanyeol is okay too, he assumes.

 

“Did you say that you’re nineteen? As in you just graduated high school?” Baekhyun nods in answer to his question.

 

“Yeah, so we’re the same age. Although you actually look quite older than me.” The smaller laughs and takes another sip of his wine. He needs something that will ease his evening with this man – Park Chanyeol- and wine will have to do.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat and scratches his face, just below one of his protruding ears. “Ehm… I don’t know what your friend told you, but I’m not nineteen,” he begins. His dark voice –although not willingly- sounds like music in Baekhyun’s ears. “I graduated high school a few years ago, six years to be exact.”

 

Fuck you, Jongin.

 

“Wait, are you serious?” Baekhyun is suddenly in panic mode. “Is this even legal? Is the two of us going on a date legal?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief and Baekhyun is startled when the older man sniggers. Does he actually find this amusing?

 

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun’s body shouldn’t feel like jelly by Chanyeol just saying his name out loud for the first time. “I’m 25, so there’s nothing to be nervous about. Calm down, jeez.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say! Last time I agreed to go on a stupid blind date, my date turned out to be older than my grandparents!”

 

This makes Chanyeol laugh at loud and Baekhyun stills in his chair. For a split second, the older man had let his façade drop, and he had actually laughed at Baekhyun, showing his teeth and all. Baekhyun stares at the other man and it seems like he suddenly realises that he’d been amused in the other’s company. A familiar frown washes over the man’s features once again.

 

So Chanyeol is six years older than himself and Jongin had clearly not known about this, or if he had, he’d made sure not to inform Baekhyun about it. Still, six years is not that bad, and it’s obviously not as bad as a 70 years age difference. 

 

Their food arrives at last and both of them are silent as they munch on their food, taking a sip of wine once in a while. Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol sorts all the red beans from his salad, his nose wrinkling slightly as he puts them into a napkin. It’s a cute gesture for someone as intimidating as him.

 

Baekhyun attempts to start a few conversations while they wait for their note. The wine bottle is now almost completely empty and Baekhyun is beginning to feel quite tipsy. He curses at himself for drinking even though he has to work the next day. This time he has no Jongin to put the blame on, only himself.

 

He’s pleased whenever Chanyeol answers his question, although none of them are personal at all. All he knows about the other is that he’s vegan and that he also lives alone in a flat around this area.

 

Once the waitress appears with a note that could make any man with a decent income cry, Baekhyun reaches for his wallet to pay for both their food, since he’s the youngest and that’s how he was raised. A big hand placed above his petite one stops him just as he’s about to hand the waitress his card. Chanyeol looks as unperturbed as always as he hands the waitress his card instead, only shaking his head when Baekhyun tries to insist to pay. Maybe Baekhyun is judgmental, but Chanyeol doesn’t strike him as someone who has enough money to pay for two expensive meals, plus a bottle of luxury red wine.

 

The two boys stand awkwardly beside each other outside the restaurant when Baekhyun’s phone finally rings. As soon as he answers, he’s bombarded with questions from Jongin who asks about the date. Baekhyun lowers the volume and feels his cheeks getting pink as he hushes his embarrassing friend; all while Chanyeol side-eyes him like he’s a complete idiot.

Jongin informs him that Jongdae is on his way to pick him up and that he’ll probably be there in about twenty minutes.

 

“Was it your friend Jongin?” Chanyeol asks as soon as Baekhyun ends the call. The younger tries his best to look indifferent and nods in answer.

 

“How are you getting home tonight? You said you live nearby. Is it a walking distance or do you need a ride?”

 

“Joonmyeon, you know the guy who set me up with you,” Chanyeol adds when he notices the confused look on the shorter boy’s face. “He’ll pick me up in a few minutes or so. I texted him just before we paid the bill.”

 

That means Baekhyun will get to see one of Chanyeol’s friends, which actually feels quite personal. He can’t help but feel excited and nervous as they wait in silence for their own personal drivers. It seems like the punk man isn’t as detested by Baekhyun’s presence as he’d been the days before, in the shop. He’s actually a decent man, Baekhyun admits to himself, even though Chanyeol isn’t the most talkative person he knows.

 

Five minutes later and a white Bentley is pulled over a few feet away from them. Out steps a rather short man – probably the same height as Baekhyun himself – dressed in a cream suit, a light blue shirt complementing the man’s skin tone. On his feet rests shiny white and brown brogue shoes, a white necktie completing the look.

 

This can’t be Chanyeol’s friend. There’s no chance in hell.

 

“Chanyeol, my dear friend.”

 

Well shit.

 

The stranger’s eyes land upon Baekhyun and he nods his head, a wide smile spreading across his flawless face. He reminds Baekhyun of his friends back in high school, the ones who were born with silver spoons up their arses. How someone as wealthy-looking as this guy could be Chanyeol’s best friend, is a mystery to him.

 

“You must be Baekhyun! I’ve heard nothing but good things about you from your friend Jongin. Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun takes Joonmyeon’s outstretched hand and shakes it politely. 

 

“Nice to meet you too. I assume you’re Joonmyeon?” The grinning mad nods and averts his attention towards his friend.

 

“You ready to head home, Channie?” Chanyeol reaches for his friend and puts him in a headlock.

 

If Baekhyun isn’t mistaken, the nickname made Chanyeol’s ears turn red. He suppresses his giggles as much as he can while he watches the always so stiff man turn into a dork with his friend. Baekhyun kind of wishes Chanyeol would be this relaxed in his company someday. It’s an absurd wish, though, as he realises that they two of them will probably never meet again. They’re too different and Chanyeol is clearly not impressed by Baekhyun’s attempts to befriend him.

 

Chanyeol finally releases Joonmyeon from his death grip and the smaller of the two stumbles backwards while laughing loudly. “Till next time, Baekhyun,” he wheezes as he motions for Chanyeol to follow him back to the car.

 

“Yeah, goodbye.” Baekhyun watches as the two friends open the car doors. Chanyeol sits down in the car and closes the door without saying a word. It’s when the car begins to move that the right side window rolls down to display the tattooed man. He throws Baekhyun an unreadable look and dips his head slightly, almost like goodbye gesture.

 

“Till tomorrow, Mr Grumpy Pup.”

 

A weak smile spreads across his face as the Bentley passes him, pretending not to take any notice of the warmth spreading through his body at the familiar nickname and the thought of Chanyeol wanting to visit the shop tomorrow.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

The ride home consists of Jongdae asking hundreds of questions, but not getting any answers since Baekhyun doesn’t feel like retelling everything twice. So they wait until they reach Baekhyun’s apartment before Jongin welcomes them and the three of them crash down on the large couch in the living room.

 

“How was Chanyeol? How did he look? Was he nice? Was he hot? Who paid for the dinner? Did you kiss? Do you want to meet him again?” The questions leave Jongin’s mouth as soon as Baekhyun agrees to let him ask questions.

 

Ignoring all the questions, Baekhyun states, “I’ve met him before.” Jongin grasps dramatically like he’s in a reality show.

 

“Are you and Chanyeol already friends? Did he friend-zone you? Did you friend-zone him?”

 

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends. He’s a regular at the bookstore.” Baekhyun grins when he sees the disappointment spread across the younger’s face.

 

Jongdae decides to join their conversation at last. “Okay, so you’re not friends. But what do you think? Do you want to see him again?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t have to think before he answers. “He will drop by the shop tomorrow, or at least that’s what he said before leaving.” The answer seems to make his friend satisfied as they move on to the more curious questions, like how Chanyeol looks and if he’s Baekhyun style.

 

To say that Chanyeol isn’t Baekhyun’s ideal type would be to put it nicely. Chanyeol is nothing like his previous boyfriend. Luhan had been the same age as himself, and he looked like a fairy compared to tough Chanyeol. Luhan wasn’t covered in tattoos and piercings, and he’d been talkative and funny and basically everything Baekhyun already is. That’s probably why they didn’t work out.

 

Jongdae leaves at midnight, informing the owner of the apartment that he made some breakfast that Baekhyun can heat in the morning. He leaves before Baekhyun can say his thanks. As every other day this week, Jongin decides to stay with him this night too, not that Baekhyun is complaining. Any kind of company is always appreciated.

 

 

Week Three – Thursday

 

“You don’t happen to have an exemplar of I am Malala? You know the girl who won a Nobel prize a couple of years ago?”

 

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows as he walks up to where Chanyeol is standing in the middle of the shop. Today was the first time the older one was the first to greet Baekhyun as he stepped into the store twenty minutes ago. The younger walks past him and goes through a box with unsorted books. After a while, he finally finds what he’s looking for.

 

He hands the book to Chanyeol whose lips are quirking into an almost invisible smile. “This one doesn’t have a yellow cover?” It’s more of a question than a remark. Chanyeol turns the book in his hand and shows Baekhyun the mustard coloured spine. “Jokes on me.” He rolls his eyes and is just about to make himself another cup of tea when a dark voice stops him.

 

“Have you heard anything from Oliver?” He can tell that Chanyeol attempts not to act curious or worried.

 

Baekhyun sighs as he thinks about the phone call he’d gotten as soon as he opened the shop this morning. “Mr Lomander’s wife doesn’t have much time left. They won’t be able to stop the spreading of the cancer.” Chanyeol looks down onto the worn-out floor, dragging his fingers through his black fringe. “He won’t be back until… yeah.”

 

They stand in silence for a moment until Baekhyun breaks it. “Do you know his wife, by any chance?”

 

“She usually helped Oliver with running the shop. I’ve known her since I was a kid.”

 

He must’ve come here for so many years, Baekhyun thinks. He gets the urge to talk to Mr Lomander, to listen to his part of the story, to see what he has to say about mysterious Park Chanyeol. “I know it doesn’t change anything, but I’m sorry.” It’s a pathetic attempt to try to comfort.

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

The always so humid air in the store suddenly feels chilly. This is the last thing he thought he would talk about with Chanyeol out of all people. But this is not a time to be upset, not at all. For Baekhyun is pleased that Chanyeol even visited the store today, that the tall man was the first one to initiate a conversation. Shaking all the depressing thoughts from his head, the younger smiles weakly. He thinks about the question he’d been dying to ask for the last couple of days.

 

“The books you buy…” Chanyeol looks up after noticing the uncertainty in the other’s voice. “You always buy yellow books and I just can’t help but wondering why? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

 

“Do you find it weird that I only buy yellow books?” Chanyeol seems amused by the sudden change of topic.

 

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. They just don’t seem to fit into the dark and gloomy atmosphere you always surround yourself with.” The taller raises his eyebrows, eyeing Baekhyun with curiosity. “You’re always wearing black clothes, black tattoos, black hair. It’s almost like your soul is black.” A loud snort from Chanyeol. “It’s your concept and I totally get it. It’s just weird because yellow is such a lively colour, too colourful to fit into your intimidating image.”

 

He really has to stop talking so much, because Chanyeol is looking at him in this really weird way. Almost like Baekhyun is foolish for asking such a question, but he – to the former’s surprise – answers it anyway.

 

“I just like the colour.”

 

What a disappointing answer.

 

Forgotten about his tea already, Baekhyun roams the shelves, sorting the many books in alphabetical order. Chanyeol keeps him company, although the man doesn’t open his mouth to speak again while he studies book after book. Just as Baekhyun is emptying one of the boxes filled with dusty books, he finds one that should suit Chanyeol’s taste. He puts it aside for later and continues his boring task, all while humming to his favourite song.

 

When the two of them stand on either side of the counter thirty minutes later, Baekhyun puts the exemplar of ‘’I am Malala’’ into a cheap plastic bag. Before he hands Chanyeol the bag though, he slips the book he found in the box earlier into it as well. Chanyeol notices because he immediately grabs the bag and looks down in it.

 

“I didn’t pay for this one,” he exclaims and knits his eyebrows together, an action he seems to be repeating quite frequently.

 

“It’s one me,” the younger assures and grins as he takes in Chanyeol’s bewildered features. “You strike me as a person who likes to read about OCD.” It’s a wild guess, but the book was yellow and since Chanyeol even bought a Pippi Longstocking book a few days ago, he figures that his gift isn’t too bad.

 

“OCD, you say?” The man’s lips quirk as he looks down on the two colourful books in his bag. “What would you say if I told you that my work in progress is about that exact illness?”

 

Baekhyun frowns. “Work in progress?”

 

“Never mind.” Chanyeol sniggers, actually sniggers! The action makes a deep dimple appear on his left cheek. Dimples are, unfortunately, one of Baekhyun’s biggest weaknesses.

 

And why the hell is he staring at Chanyeol? Suddenly realising his embarrassing stare, he fixes his fringe with a stroke of his fingers so that it’s not as flat.

 

“Since I bought you a book, you have to buy me a cup of coffee sometime.” The words slip out before he even thinks about outing them. A steady blush spreads across his cheeks as he realises what he just said.

 

Chanyeol seems just as taken aback, but he doesn’t show it. “You can brew your own coffee here in the shop?” It’s a question more than a remark.

 

“I could,” Baekhyun agrees. “But brewing coffee here is free. And you owe me something that costs money.” Why doesn’t he shut up and pretend he never said anything?

 

“I didn’t ask you to buy me a book?”

 

Baekhyun wants to die, too humiliated to even care anymore. “Just take me out on a cup of coffee and I won’t bother you again!” His loud voice rings in the empty shop.

 

“What time is it?” The man’s question throws Baekhyun off guard.

 

He looks down on the Rolex Jongin had for bought him last Christmas. “2 pm… Why?”

 

Chanyeol nods and backs off, still keeping his eyes locked on Baekhyun’s. He’s just about to walk out the door when he suddenly halts.

 

“Be sure to be back here at eleven tonight. And it would do you good if you change into more…” His dark eyes roam over Baekhyun’s body. He’s wearing his regular clothes, just a pair of beige khaki pants and a mint green Ralph Lauren T-shirt. “Well, less fragile clothes.”

 

Oh.

 

With that being said, the tattooed man steps out of the shop, leaving a bemused Baekhyun behind.


	3. Yellow

Rated M for minor smut scenes

 

Agreeing to meet Chanyeol late at night wasn’t one of Baekhyun’s greatest ideas. He knows he has to get up bright and early tomorrow to open the store, but he’s just too excited to see where the man will take him. It’s not every day he gets asked out – if that was Chanyeol’s intention at all. Maybe he’ll call Mr Lomander as soon as he wakes up and comes up with some lame excuse so that he can start his shift later instead of being tired at work. For now, he has to get home and change into something “less fragile”.

 

Someone is using his shower when Baekhyun steps through his apartment door a couple hours later. It must be Jongin since no one else has access to his house. He puts down his light bag on the dining table before he brews himself and the intruder a cup of tea. While he waits for Jongin to step out of the shower, he goes through the clothes in his walk-in-closet, shaking his head when he notices how all of his clothes are rather sophisticated-looking. These won’t do for his date tonight – if you can even call it a date.

 

As soon as Jongin steps out of the bathroom, wearing only a white towel, which is tied around his lower body, Baekhyun is in his face. “Please tell me you own any other clothes than the ones our parents buy us!” The panic is evident in his voice.

 

“Hello to you too,” Jongin laughs and puts his hand on his shorter friend’s shoulder. “Why do you need new clothes all of the sudden?”

 

“I’m going out with Chanyeol tonight - you know the guy I had dinner with last night – and he told me not to wear any fragile clothes.” The younger can’t hide his excitement at the mention of his friend agreeing to meet the guy he’d picked out for a blind date again. He’d known Baekhyun would like him even though they look nothing like each other. “So please tell me you have more appropriate clothes over at your place!” Baekhyun finishes by staring up into his friend’s dark eyes.

 

Jongin quickly changes into new clothes while Baekhyun waits for him by his car. Then they begin their drive to Jongin’s family home, a place the older is very fond of since he’s spent many days there with the other.

 

Mr and Mrs Kim welcome the two friends as soon as they open the enormous door to the big mansion. Familiar butlers and maids greet them as their feet clatter on the polished marble floors. Dozens of paintings of ancient Kim relatives hang on the walls in every room they pass. The mansion and its decor are relatively similar to the furniture and miniature statues in Baekhyun’s parents house.

 

After what feels like an eternity, they finally reach one of Jongin’s many bedrooms. The one they’re standing in right now is the one the younger uses whenever he feels artistic. It’s ridiculous really, the high ceiling painted in a sky blue shade with clouds decorating it, the wooden easels standing in a row across a wall. None of them has any paintings on them, probably because Jongin can’t paint for shit. All the furniture in the room is just there to create an illusion of Jongin being an artist - which he is not.

 

His best friends motions for him to join him in his closet that’s at least two times as big as Baekhyun’s. This boy is seriously absurdly rich. “Lucky for you, I just ordered these clothes a few days ago when I was feeling gloomy.” Jongin lifts his hand to point at one corner of the wardrobe where different coloured clothes are hanging neatly on hangers. “Just pick what you like, no need to return it.”

 

Baekhyun nods, but adds with uncertainty, “What do you think will go well with a tall guy with tattoos and piercings, and who is always dressed in worn out punk clothes?” Jongin snorts as he looks at his friend.

 

“This isn’t about how your date wants you to look like, this is about what you want to wear.”

 

“But I don’t have any idea how to match these types of clothes with each other. All I ever wear are tidy and simple shirts and dress pants.” He gulps when he notices how none of the clothes looks like the ones he usually wears.

 

Jongin pushes him slightly towards the intimidating clothes. “Baekhyun, seriously. Grab the ones you can picture yourself wearing and then put them on. How would Byun Baekhyun look like if he’d not been born into a strict family and if he smoked week every day and used his dirty skateboard to get to his job where he served drinks behind a bar in the dangerous part of Seoul?”

 

That’s an image Baekhyun can’t picture even if wanted to. Either way, he hesitantly stalks over to the section where the clothes are hanging in front of him, whispering his name as if they’re going to suffocate him as soon as he puts them on.

 

His eyes land on a tight-fitting auburn jumper with a turtleneck for a collar. It doesn’t look as intimidating as the rest of the clothes, so he takes it out and hands it to Jongin. Now he only has to choose a pair of pants and shoes to go with the jumper.

 

He’s just about to grab a pair of black leather jeans when he retreats his hand, suddenly aware of how ‘’out there’’ they look. Instead, he goes for the skinny jeans in the same dark colour. These will go well with the turtleneck jumper. From the lower shelf, he picks up a pair of carob brown boots. Done.

 

Jongin’s eyes widen as soon as Baekhyun steps out of the wardrobe after changing into his clothes. “Fuck, B! Have you looked at yourself yet?”

 

Baekhyun walks past his friend and stops when he’s facing the large mirror on the wall.

 

Holy damn.

 

The auburn turtleneck hugs his upper body perfectly, his hips going inwards like on a female body. His wide, but yet slender hips make the jeans sit skin-tight against his legs. They make his normally short legs appear longer and more defined. The boots’ colour stands out from the black jeans, a nice touch to the finished look.

 

To his surprise, he’s actually quite satisfied with his appearance. He’d imagined that he would look like a piece of trash that tried too hard, but the clothes look rather nice on him. He makes sure to remember this moment, so that he can buy Jongin a meal later that week.

 

“Why do these clothes look way better on you than they do on me?” His friend asks as he stands behind Baekhyun, his eyes studying him in the mirror. If this would’ve been any other day, Baekhyun would’ve felt like a rotten potato beside his model to a friend, but not today. Because today, he feels like he finally looks his age, like he finally looks decent.

 

“Now you know how Jongdae and I feel every second of every day.” Jongin shrugs at that, agreeing with the fact he looks the best out of the three.

 

“I feel like something’s missing though, don’t you?” The younger disappears from the view in the mirror for a few seconds, before he returns with a jacket in his hand. One look is all it takes.

 

“Absolutely not,” Baekhyun states and crosses his arms on his chest. “The day I wear a leather jacket will be the day I die. If then, even.”

 

“C’mon, B! You’ll never know if you never try.” Jongin wiggles his eyebrows and grins slyly. “They actually don’t look that bad once you put them on. Even I have tried one, look!”

 

Jongin swings the jacket over his shoulders, an exact imitation of how catwalk models display their designer jackets. The jacket looks awful on him, probably since Jongin’s wearing a striped shirt with white jeans.

 

“It looks stupid and I hate it.” Baekhyun hates to admit it, but he sounds like a spoiled child. Maybe he is.

 

Jongin removes the heavy jacket off his broad shoulders and hands it to Baekhyun who’s still glaring at him in the mirror. “Please, just try it on at least. I won’t bother you if you put it on!”

 

Arguing with his younger friend is something Baekhyun has to work on because with an exaggerated groan, he accepts the jacket and unwillingly puts his arms into respective sleeves. It feels weird and heavy on him. He’s used to wearing thin coats or suit jackets, not thick leather ones with weird and eye-catching chains and zippers. He raises his head and looks at his figure in the reflection.

 

Why? Why does it have to look so good when it’s usually everything Baekhyun detests? Of course, Jongin gives him a knowingly wink and nods in approval.

 

“What did I tell you?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Hours pass and it’s eventually time for Baekhyun to leave. Jongin had been kind enough to style his hair again today, making it look exactly like it did yesterday. The messy hairstyle goes well with his new clothes. The younger had insisted on adding some black eyeliner to complete the tougher look. And tough it looked, Baekhyun agreed when he threw a last look in the hallway mirror before closing the door behind him.

 

Both him and Jongin step out of his car outside the former’s apartment. But instead of joining Jongin to go inside, he waits for Jongdae to pick him up. There’s a big chance that Baekhyun will order a glass of wine or so after his cup of coffee, which means he can’t drive his own car to get back home later.

 

He wonders where Chanyeol will take him this late at night. His cell phone tells him that it’s soon 11 pm and he barely knows any coffee places in the area that are open this late at night.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

The tattooed man has yet to arrive when Jongdae bids his friend “Good luck!” and Baekhyun waves after the car when he drives off. This is one of the many times that he’s happy the bookstore is placed in the calmer part of Seoul. Shivers spread across his skin by just thinking about standing alone outside if he were somewhere less safe.

 

It doesn’t take long until he’s able to make out a man walking up to him. Chanyeol looks exactly the same as he did earlier this day, wearing the same clothes and denim jacket, black – of course. Baekhyun is already sweating in his leather jacket. Who’d thought it would be a good idea to wear something like this on a summer night?

 

Chanyeol stops a few inches in front of Baekhyun, his dark eyes taking in the younger’s new look. A pink tongue wets his dry lips and he nibbles on his lip ring. It feels like the man is eating Baekhyun alive.

 

“You look… different,” the older man states matter-of-factly while eyeing Baekhyun up and down.

 

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the compliment Baekhyun was asking for. “You were the one who told me not to wear fragile clothes.” Chanyeol hums in agreement.

 

They stand in silence for too long. “So…” Baekhyun begins; watching as the older lazily raises his eyebrows at him. “Are we going to drink coffee or?”

 

Chanyeol sniggers and walks past the younger, not even looking back to see if the other follows his long strides. “Coffee?” Baekhyun’s heart sinks in his chest. “Let’s go to my favourite place instead.”

 

Short legs run so that Baekhyun is now walking beside the tall man. “But I thought we were just going to grab a cup of coffee since I bought you that book. I didn’t agree to follow you elsewhere!”

 

“Well, I’m going with or without you. But a stiff guy like you could use something like this to loosen up.”

 

What does that even mean? There’s really nothing to lose if he joins Chanyeol. His friends will just make fun of him and ask annoying questions if he decides to go back home just minutes after Jongdae dropped him off. Fuck it, he thinks to himself as he struggles to keep up with Chanyeol’s fast pace. Let’s just get this date – or whatever it is – over with.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Loud music and sweaty bodies, that’s all Baekhyun can hear and see as he follows Chanyeol through the red door drapery. They’re in a club of some sort, if the drunk and dancing people are something to go by. This is not a place Baekhyun would go to willingly, even if someone would pay him for going.

 

He observes as Chanyeol greets one person after another, all his acquaintances screaming joyfully as soon as they see him. Four women are able to hug him and kiss his cheeks before they reach the bar, where the man behind it grins widely upon seeing the other man.

 

It’s a short man, almost two head shorter than Chanyeol by the looks of it. Huge owl-like eyes throw Baekhyun a look before he adverts his attention back on the former again.

 

“Chanyeol, good to see you again. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The man has to scream to overpower the ear deafening music.

 

Chanyeol sits down on one of the bar stools, motioning for Baekhyun to sit down beside him. “I’ve been busy, Kyungsoo. Some dude agreed to let me work for him at his antique store, but he only needs me during the evening shifts so I haven’t had the time to come here.”

 

“Look at you, man. Finally removing your thumb from your mouth and actually doing something relevant.” The man’s – Kyungsoo’s – voice is even deeper than Chanyeol’s.

 

“Shut up and give me some whiskey, would you?” He nods his head in Baekhyun’s direction. “And something for him while you’re at it.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly pours up a glass of the tawny liquid and slides it over to where his friend is resting his elbows on the counter. “What does the unfamiliar handsome boy want? Are you even of age?” It takes Baekhyun a couple of seconds before he realises the man is talking to him.

 

“I’m nineteen,” Baekhyun stutters, but plays it off by offering Kyungsoo his biggest smile. “And a Vodka Red Bull will do it for me.”

 

He takes a big gulp of the drink as soon as it’s handed to him. If he’s going to spend the night in a bar with a guy he barely knows, he better not be sober. While Chanyeol and the bartender continue their chatter about something Baekhyun has no knowledge of, he sets an alarm on his phone so that he won’t forget to call Mr Lomander tomorrow. He texts Jongdae as well and informs him that he won’t have to pick him up for another hour or so, whilst he’s at it.

 

“So… Baekhyun, right?” Kyungsoo looks over at Chanyeol to see if he got the name right, to which the latter nods. “How come you know old Yeol here?” Cute nickname.

 

“Ehm, he’s a regular at the place I work.” Baekhyun feels so lost here, not sure where to look or how to act. Everyone around him is so tough looking, so loud. This is not a place Baekhyun usually would go to with his more…snobby friends.

 

“Oliver,” Chanyeol informs his friend and Kyungsoo dips his head in understanding.

 

“And Chanyeol actually agreed to bring you along here after only knowing you for a few days?” Baekhyun hums and Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders. “Wow, man. Who are you and what did you do with the always so awkward introvert Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo laughs at his own question, clearly finding it amusing that his friend knows people who aren’t a regular at his bar.

 

Half an hour passes and Chanyeol buys shot after shot for both of them. Not wanting to come off as rude, Baekhyun accepts the alcohol and swallows it down, his whole body shivering at the disgusting taste. It’s been a while since he went out clubbing, but his body gladly consumes the alcohol running through his small body, his head getting dizzy in no time. His whole body is buzzing by now and he suddenly gets the urge to join Chanyeol and his friend in their banter.

 

“So, Chanyeol.” The man jolts on his stool – still managing to look unbelievably relaxed and chill – when Baekhyun opens his mouth for the first time in the last hour. “What do you do in your spare time? Besides coming here, of course.”

 

Chanyeol snorts, rolling his eyes disbelievingly. “I murder innocent puppies and cook them for dinner, why?” The man laughs as Baekhyun spits out the shot he’d just taken, coughing raucously and blinking away the tears in his eyes. Then he continues, not wanting to watch the younger suffering anymore. “Just kidding. Don’t you know how to take a joke?”

 

The glare Baekhyun gives him is deadly. “You’re fucking incredible.” It’s meant to be an insult, but the other doesn’t comprehend it.

 

“That’s what they say. Park Chanyeol: fucking incredible.”

 

“You’re too full of yourself,” Baekhyun deadpans but accepts the new shot glass the man hands him.

 

“Says the man who can’t deal with the fact that not everyone likes you the first second they meet you. I tried to stay quiet for so long, but your annoying voice pierced my ears so I had to give up at last. You can be quite a pain in the ass, Baekhyun.”

 

Where the hell did he come from all of a sudden? They really have to work on their relationship if this is how Chanyeol sees him.

 

“Well, I must’ve succeeded in some way, right? Since you brought me here and all that stuff.” The younger smirks, knowing that he has won and downs the clear liquid in one go.

 

Kyungsoo decides to join their heated conversation. “He’s got a point, you know.” This earns him an annoyed glance from his friend, to which he responds by laughing.

 

It must’ve been a good icebreaker, because Chanyeol decides to turn his stool a bit so that he’s now facing the younger male. Although they barely know each other - and although they’re so different, it’s absurd – they still manage to communicate without anyone wanting to slit the other’s throat. Every then and now, some random girl or boy make their way towards the two of them, whispering imperceptible words into the older man’s ear, earning them a nod of the eyebrows or a dirty smirk. It’s disgusting.

 

The intense techno music and humid air get too much for Baekhyun’s spinning head after a while, so he taps Chanyeol’s thigh with a slender finger to get his attention. “You want to follow me outside? It’s too warm in here.” Rather surprisingly, the older nods and informs Kyungsoo that they’ll be back in a while.

 

The cool summer air meets them as they step out from the crowded club, their sweaty bodies pushing through the line that’s still formed outside the building. One of the guards informs them that it’s soon 2 am and that they have to get back inside soon, or else they won’t be let through again.

 

Chanyeol, who’s familiar with the area, leads him towards an empty alley. There, the older leans his back against the dirty brick wall, one leg on the ground, the other on the wall. The typical “I’m-too-cool-to-function” posture. Baekhyun giggles while hiccuping, following Chanyeol’s move and leaning his back against the hard surface. He’s not wearing anything expensive after all.

 

The man removes his leather jacket from his shoulders, putting all his tattoos on full display. Baekhyun can’t help but studying a few of the pieces from the corner of his eyes. He’s already familiar with the intimidating snake around Chanyeol’s neck, but he’s never paid much attention to the ones on his arms. They’re full of random doodles, none of them any bigger than a few inches.

 

There’s everything from a teacup to a simple lined heart, a miniature dragon and stick men. All of them are rather simple and completely black. Baekhyun studies tattoo after tattoo and discovers that none of them are coloured. The man, with his black clothes and black tattoos, looks like a black and white canvas. Like someone who belongs in the old movies back at the time when they didn’t know how to record in colour.

 

Chanyeol reaches for something in his jacket’s inner pockets and retreats his hand when he finally finds the thing he was looking for. Out of a small package, he grabs a cigarette and a transparent lighter. Baekhyun gasps when he observes the older man lighting the small stick and puts it to his mouth, his cracked lips embracing the cigarette like a long-lost son.

 

Maybe Chanyeol notices the terrified look on Baekhyun’s face because he takes a deep drag and lowers the cigarette. “What? Have you never smoked before?”

 

Of course, Baekhyun has never smoked before. Isn’t that the first thing they teach you in biology? That tobacco is dangerous and that you should never start smoking since it can give you cancer and many other diseases.

 

“No, Chanyeol. I’ve never smoked before and I don’t plan on doing it either.” He folds his arms over his chest and tries to keep his breath the best he can.

 

“Wait, are you serious? You haven’t smoked anything? Anything?” It’s almost amusing how shocked Chanyeol appears to be.

 

“What else is there to smoke? I don’t see the point in ending your life sooner than it has to, that’s all,” Baekhyun says while holding his nose, clearly not appreciating the smoke that’s surrounding them like a cloud of heavy toxic.

 

Chanyeol takes another drag; glow falling like fireflies from the end of the cigarette. “Okay, so you’ve never smoked before? Not even pot or weed?” Baekhyun looks at him like his mother looked at him when he didn’t get an A in his diary in fourth grade. “You must’ve smoked hookah at least?” A confused sound from the younger. “Water pipe for fuck’s sake!”

 

“I told you! I’ve never smoked anything! Is that too difficult to comprehend? You’re giving me a headache, Chanyeol. Besides, by just smelling that thing, I don’t even want to know what it tastes like.”

 

Silence fills the air as Baekhyun’s voice dies. He can’t quite grasp the situation he’s in right now, with Chanyeol standing beside him, looking at him like he’s a child, too immature and innocent to smoke pot. None of the people that Baekhyun knows has ever smoked anything in his presence and he’s happy about that fact. But still, his drunken consciousness finds the way the older man blows out smoke in the air quite attractive in some weird way.

 

One second, Chanyeol had been resting against the wall, just staring at the younger boy. The next, he’s facing him, his tall figure completely in front of Baekhyun’s. “This is how it tastes like.” Just after Chanyeol utters the words, he’s pressing his lips against the smaller ones.

 

If Baekhyun was dizzy before, it’s nothing compared to how he feels now. His eyes are open in shock, but he quickly comes to his senses and closes them. Chanyeol’s chapped lips forcefully open Baekhyun’s own. It takes less than a second before the younger man reacts and kisses back just as vehemently. They compete with their tongues, both of them wanting to enter the other’s mouth.

 

Chanyeol tastes just like he’d imagined: smoke and so delightfully sweet. The warm aftertaste of the smoke should disgust Baekhyun, but he’s too preoccupied to think clearly. The alcohol doesn’t really help either. Hot blood pumps through his veins, his stomach doing summersaults in excitement. It’d been a while since the last time he was intimate with another male.

 

While Baekhyun’s hands hang loosely against his sides, one of Chanyeol’s big hands grips his hip, the other one tugging on his hair. The younger sighs into the kiss, his head spinning. He’s suddenly very grateful that Chanyeol’s hand is steadying him. He raises one of his limp arms and sneaks his hand inside the tall man’s T-shirt, his hand caressing the defined abs.

 

Minutes pass – maybe hours - and they stand there, immersed in their own world. Neither of them wants to end the kiss.

 

Too soon, Chanyeol leans his head back and removes his now pink and swollen lips from Baekhyun’s. “How do you feel about sleeping at my place tonight?” Even intoxicated, Baekhyun knows exactly what that question means, but he still nods and grabs the hand Chanyeol’s holding out for him.

 

“Let’s go,” Baekhyun breathes heavily and smiles when Chanyeol’s dark eyes swallow his whole body.

 

Not wanting to waste a single minute, they run hand in hand and wait for a taxi to pick them up. They sit restlessly in the backseat of the car, Chanyeol’s hand endlessly stroking Baekhyun’s inner thigh, to which the younger wants to faint. It’s just been so long.

 

Baekhyun manages to write a short text message to Jongdae who’s probably still awake, waiting for his friend who still hasn’t texted him.

 

02 August 2016 02.37

From: B

U dont have to stay up.. S see u 2morw

 

02 August 2016 02.37

From: Jongdae

I assume you’re drunk and that you’ll go home with that Chanyeol guy. Call me in the morning and stay safe ;)

 

02 August 2016 02.38

From: B

<3333443

 

As soon as the taxi pulls over, the two men jump out from the car, Baekhyun waiting impatiently by the sidewalk as Chanyeol pays the driver. He has no time to take in their surroundings as the older man leads him through another alley, then halting by a black door and entering the code to the building. It smells quite musty in the pitch-black stairwell, but Chanyeol quickly grabs his hand and drags him up a couple of stairs until they reach another door.

 

Drunk and too occupied to take in the man’s tiny apartment, Baekhyun obediently follows the former to his bedroom where a full mattress is lying on the floor with its bedspread hastily thrown over it. Before the younger has time to comment on the plain room, Chanyeol is all over him.

 

Limbs and tongues linked together, they stumble towards the bed in a hurried mess. Just as Baekhyun is about to fall backwards, Chanyeol catches him with a strong arm and lowers both of them onto the bed. Baekhyun feels so small under Chanyeol’s burning gaze, under his enormous body.

 

They waste no time in undressing each other. Soon, Baekhyun is breathing heavily, his bare body pressed against Chanyeol’s burning skin. They are fire tonight; their flames intertwining with each kiss on the lips, on the neck, the collarbones. Strong hands hold him in place as the man traces his curved thighs and waist with cold teeth, nibbling on the soft skin once in a while, making the younger boy whimper desperately.

 

Chanyeol has just grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from under the mattress when he suddenly stops. Two dark eyes stare down at Baekhyun in realisation. His gaze immediately makes Baekhyun think he’s done something wrong.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, sounding like he’s run a marathon.

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun… I just realised.” Chanyeol’s voice is rough and a few octaves lower than it usually is. “You’re young, way younger than me.”

 

“What has that to do with anything?” Baekhyun asks in confusion. It’s only a six-year age gap between the two of them. That’s not too bad.

 

Chanyeol sighs in frustration and rests his weight on his arms, which are placed on either side of the small boy’s head. “It’s not the age difference. But, you’re only nineteen. Have you even... even had sex with another guy before?” Well, that wasn’t the question he’d expected.

 

Baekhyun relaxes immediately, letting out a breathless laugh. “Don’t worry. I may be young, but I’ve had intercourse a few times before this.” The warm air from Chanyeol’s lungs is fanning his face as he lets out a deep breath. “But thank you for asking, really.” He sincerely means it.

 

“Does that mean you won’t mind me continuing what we were doing just now?” Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head, overlapping his arms around the tattooed man’s broad shoulders.

 

That’s enough conviction for Chanyeol to keep going.

 

Electricity runs through his body as Chanyeol’s hands work his magic with him. Their skin is damp with sweat, but none of them mind. Touches waver from velvet soft to rough squeezes that’ll leave brief marks. Hips meet each other in eagerness, moving in unison until Baekhyun is ready.

 

The rest is just a mixture of moans, shivers, heavy breaths, moving bodies and pure lust.

 

\- - - 

 

Week Three – Friday

 

Baekhyun’s alarm wakes him up early the next morning. Fumbling blindly, he reaches for his pants beside the mattress until he finally finds his phone in one of the pockets and turns the alarm off. A big lump is still sleeping soundly beside him, his naked tattooed body displayed like an open canvas. He wipes the sleep from his swollen eyes and studies Chanyeol’s body.

 

He’d been too drunk to really appreciate the man’s naked body yesterday. His stomach is toned and littered with tattoos, just like any other place on his body. They’re all black like the rest of his ink, but something catches Baekhyun’s eye.

 

On his left hipbone is a tattoo in colour, the only one there is by the looks of it. Baekhyun stifles a laugh when he notices what it is: a lined book, made with black and yellow ink. Of course there had to be something yellow on him, and - of course - it had to be a book. Feeling like he’s already invaded the other’s privacy enough, he grabs the plum coloured comforter and lays it on top on both of them.

 

Baekhyun sits up in the bed and winches at the feeling radiating from his backside. The morning after is never anything to look forward to. He tries his best to sit comfortably and then calls Mr Lomander.

 

Thankfully, the elder man picks up after only a couple of rings and Baekhyun fakes a cough, asking his boss if he can stay home today since he’s “sick”.

 

“Of course you can stay home and rest today, Baekhyun. You’ve been working so diligently these weeks; so it will only do you well to take a day off. Have a good day and get better soon!” Mr Lomander is too kind for his own good. Feeling bad for lying to his boss, he promises himself that he will work overtime a few days next week instead.

 

Chanyeol stirs beside him the second Baekhyun hangs up. Long arms reach for something to hold, and that something is apparently Baekhyun himself. He obediently sinks down into a lying position again, resting his head on a toned arm.

 

Chanyeol hasn’t opened his eyes yet; just calmly stroking the younger’s back with the tops of his fingers. A sigh slips out from his lips when Baekhyun drags his slender fingers through the black mess that’s Chanyeol’s hair.

 

Without any warning, the tall man turns them over so that he’s straddling the smaller. Did he mention that both of them are still naked? Because when Chanyeol grinds down on him, Baekhyun gasps for air and writhes underneath him, suddenly filled with lust once again. Baekhyun moans when the other’s hand makes its way towards his backside. It’s still throbbing painfully after last night’s events.

 

“Chanyeol?” He breathes as said man nibbles on his earlobe, one hand stroking him under the blanket.

 

“Hmm?” is all the man responds.

 

Baekhyun bites his lip nervously, not really sure if the question he’s about to ask will upset the man. “You see, my ass is literally on fire right now.” He laughs hesitantly as Chanyeol continues to caress his whole body with his enormous hands. “I don’t think it can take another round, but maybe… you can?”

 

To his surprise, the taller doesn’t stop what he’s doing. “Sure,” Chanyeol says matter-of-factly and reaches for the same bottle of lube they used the other night.

 

Well, that was easier than expected.

 

The man must’ve bottomed a few times before because he doesn’t complain at all when Baekhyun finally fills him up. They’re more careful today, none of them under the influence of alcohol anymore. It’s Baekhyun rocking into Chanyeol’s body, both of them whispering words of encouragement whenever one of them hit something right.

 

Sometime later, they’re both lying beside each other, two pairs of eyes looking up at the ceiling while their chests are heaving in unison. What a night. And what a morning.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to get ready for work soon?” Chanyeol’s voice is all low and raspy as he looks at Baekhyun.

 

“I called in sick. Mr Lomander told me it was okay for me to stay home today. Besides, there’s barely any costumers except you,” Baekhyun murmurs and plays with one of the man’s ears.

 

“Does that mean I have to take you out for a cup of coffee today?”

 

War flashbacks to the night before; booze running through Baekhyun’s sweaty body. Not to mention the headache of hell he’s experiencing right now.

 

“If by coffee you mean dragging me along to some grungy club again, I think I’ll pass. It’ll be safer if I take you to one of my favourite cafés instead, where they sell nothing but child-friendly drinks.” It’s risky, indicating that Chanyeol will tag along like nothing, but it’s worth a shot.

 

“That café of yours better sell coffee with a hell lot of caffeine to make this body function properly,” the older man mumbles but sighs into Baekhyun’s hair as the smaller squeezes his waist.

 

“Then let’s get going.”

 

“One minute.”

 

It takes Baekhyun three tries until he manages to rise to his feet, hands clutching his backside. He succeeds in getting dressed in less than a few minutes. Chanyeol is still sprawled out on his low mattress, long feet hanging out from the lower edge. Baekhyun pokes him with his toe, urging him to get up so that they can get going. Another few minutes - consisting of Chanyeol lumbering around the room while looking for some new clothes- and they’re ready to head out, but not before Baekhyun notices the stack of papers lying beside the mattress.

 

“What’s this?” he asks and is just about to pick a paper up when Chanyeol’s storms across the room and hides the stack under a wooden stool. Baekhyun looks up at him questioningly.

 

“Just, the work in progress I told you about yesterday. It’s private for the time being.”

 

“You mean about that OCD thing? Is it a project for your work?” Chanyeol shakes his head and puts his large hand on Baekhyun’s lower back, leading him out of the room.

 

“No, not really. It’s a book I’ve been working on for a while, and I don’t want anyone to read it until it’s finished,” he explains and smiles shyly when Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle with interest.

 

“Well if that’s the case, I guess I’ll just look forward to your work, Mr Author.” Chanyeol playfully pinches his hip and Baekhyun squirms away. This happy and mischievous Chanyeol is so different from the one the younger is used to. The one who looks at him grumpily and barely answers his questions.

 

They don’t make it longer than the living room until Baekhyun stops abruptly.

 

“Hey, are you coming or what?” Chanyeol asks as he shoves his feet into his usual worn-out vans.

 

Baekhyun looks around the small rectangular room. “Chanyeol? What the hell is this?” He senses the presence of the older when he walks up beside him, staring down at him in confusion.

 

“What the hell is what?”

 

He waves his arms around in front of them, making the tall man look up and study the concrete walls and roof. “This! Your bookcases!”

 

There are dozens of bookshelves placed beside each other, forming a wall around the tiny room. Everything on the small surface – from the few paintings to the simple furniture – is either web grey or white coloured. Not one single object standing out from the dull simple background. That is besides from the books in the many shelves, of course.

 

Hundreds of book spines varying in different shades of yellow are stacked on the simple shelves, their bright colour standing out in contrast to the room. It’s almost as if Chanyeol uses the books instead of painting the walls, instead of investing in other furniture that could go equally well with the room. The first thing Baekhyun can compare it to is something he’s only seen in modern museums. Compared to the dark clothes Chanyeol always wears, this is like walking into the living sun. It’s beautiful.

 

“Ah…this,” the man begins. “This is my astonishing collection of striking books, young Baekhyun. Quite a collection, isn’t it?”

 

“I think the word collection is to put it lightly.” His eyes wander over the books. They all look so similar, but they hide different stories. “So this is where all the books you buy at the store end up at last?”

 

“I guess. It’s kind of a hobby of mine,” Chanyeol chuckles from beside him.

 

“How long did it take you to collect all of these? And you’re still so young!”

 

Chanyeol nudges him with his elbow. “I thought I was six years older than you. But yeah, I buy new books whenever I can find them, no matter what genre.” Baekhyun thinks back at the time he’d bought a Pippi Lockstocking book at the store and doesn’t deny the other’s taste when it comes to literature.

 

“This is just so…different from you! You’re a living mystery, Park Chanyeol.” The man raises his eyebrow at him. “You’re always dressed in these depressing clothes, looking like going to funerals is something you do on a regular basis. Then it’s this weird attitude you have like you hate everyone and everything. But then you still came to the shop the day after the date, and you dragged me along to a nightclub and then I woke up here and I’m just confused! I wake up here and see your yellow tattoo and I see your yellow books and you’re just confusing me!”

 

Wow, Baekhyun really knows how to ramble on like a psychopath.

 

He swallows his breath as Chanyeol grabs him by the shoulders, staring down at him like he’s studying Baekhyun from the inside and out. Black irises are all he can see at this moment. Then he speaks.

 

“First of all, Baekhyun, I don’t hate everyone and everything. It’s true that it takes me some time to open my mouth when around new people, and that’s exactly what you are to me, Baekhyun: New. Forgive me if I come off as rude or cocky, it’s really not my intention to make other people nervous in my presence.

 

“To be honest with you, I was certain that you were going to give up and stop talking to me after the first couple of days. I thought Satan was playing a joke on me when you were the one Joonmyeon had set me up on a date with. And yes, I dragged you along to my friend’s bar when I was supposed to buy you a cup of coffee. But I was too much of a wimp to sit and face you while sipping on hot beverages and talking about nonsense. I’m comfortable at the club, and I thought it would be a good idea to drink some alcohol to remove some of the awkwardness between us two. And now, here you are and here I am.”

 

Baekhyun had never heard Chanyeol talking for that long, uttering that many words after one another. That’s why he gapes at the older in shock, not caring about the delayed expression on his face. Although he didn’t know it before, his heart is relieved after listening to Chanyeol’s words.

 

He doesn’t hate Baekhyun. Rather, he’d thought about what he could do to get closer to Baekhyun. What a relief.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. That we can keep in touch after today. Though, I still want you to explain how someone as intimidating looking as you, decides to decorate your small apartment with yellow books only,” the younger murmurs after a while of stunned silence, attempting to relieve the serious atmosphere. Chanyeol is still clamping down on his shoulders.

 

“Just because one’s clothes are black, doesn’t mean that one’s mind has to be colourless, Baekhyun.” A perfect answer from a person with such depth.

 

Chanyeol gives him one last look before he ruffles the shorter boy’s hair, breaking the spell. “Now, if I’m not mistaken, I think I owe you a cup of coffee since you didn’t get one yesterday. That, plus my head is killing me so I really want to get going.”

 

The old man drags Baekhyun with him to the small corner where they’d managed to remove their shoes in haste the night before. He towers over Baekhyun as he helps him put on his leather jacket. Quite a pair they make, the two of them, both rocking leather jackets and tight skinny jeans – although Baekhyun has to admit that he can’t wait to change into his normal clothes once he gets back home.

 

They don’t hold hands as they amble down the narrow streets together. There’s no need to. Not now when they both have admitted that they don’t hate one another. Baekhyun doesn’t want to rush things. He doesn’t even know if he even feels anything for the guy yet.

 

His favourite barista welcomes them as soon as they enter the small café. When he’s about to order a beverage, Chanyeol shoos him aside and orders him to sit down at a table while he pays for their drinks.

 

“Here you go. Freshly brewed coffee for Mr Grump Pup.” The tone of Chanyeol’s voice is so light and airy in comparison to the first time he stumbled upon him. He’d been nothing but angry huffs and annoyed stares.

 

“Excuse me! I’m not a Grumpy Pup right now!

 

“I know, I just like the nickname,” Chanyeol smiles mischievously as he sips on his own coffee.

 

It’s weird but nice, talking to the older man about stuff that isn’t of any importance. There’s just something about Chanyeol that makes Baekhyun intruded. He wants to ask so many questions, questions about the meanings of all his tattoos, about his friends, his obsession with books.

 

People are so different, but so alike at the same time. Some wear pastel designer clothes, lives in over-expensive flats and drink themselves drunk with champagne, while others wear dark regular T-shirts, live in concrete apartments and drink themselves drunk with cheap vodka.

 

But Baekhyun has learned one thing after stumbling upon Chanyeol: A dark appearance does not make a colourless soul. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the story is finished! Thank you so much for subscribing, upvoting and for all of those who commented on the previous chapters! Feel free to send prompts about pairings, stories and so on. See you in the next one! All the love. - A


End file.
